


Epistolary Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in May 2018 and updated with additional recs in December 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 1





	Epistolary Recs

### Why Epistolary

Epistolary fiction is fiction in which the characters exchange letters, notes, texts, and other missives.  
  
I enjoy well-written epistolary fic because it has such strong and distinct character voices and I enjoy the sense of realism that comes from feeling like you've stumbled on a shoebox cache of letters in the attic.

### Steve/Bucky Epistolary Fic Recs

**Added May 2018**

[Apes Debemus Imitari (We Should Imitate the Bees)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777376)  
Why: This one isn't only told through letters but the main theme is still letters. The fic is based on the 1940s movie The Shop Around the Corner but most here probably is more familiar with the much newer retelling You've Got Mail and with Bucky being a bee keeper it fits very well in to this server.

[cross this river to the other side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890913)  
Why: Can't really say anything other than it's great, read it!

[The Interrogation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368212)  
Why: _unfurls scroll_ BUCKY’S VOICE. The way he works through his grief and pain and anger. HE GETS TO BE ANGRY. AT STEVE. The fucking gorgeous writing. The lack of metaphors. Stinky the horse.

[letters we never sent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791982)  
Why: Lovely and subtle partial epistolary fic

[Love Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817945)  
Why: Dirty, dirty, dirty. Dom/sub, with sub!Steve. 100% epistolary. WIP, but satisfying as is.

[Not Easily Conquered](https://archiveofourown.org/series/115516) (series)  
Why: THE. PINING. It hurts so good. It’s so beautifully written. I’ve read it 5 times and make wounded animal noises and weep every time. God. I could talk about it for hours.

[Reichenbach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295473)  
Why: This is the epistolary sequel to another, non-epistolary fic, and won't make much sense without reading the first in the series, but it has some great, snarky character voices. 100% epistolary, except for the epilogue.

[Scrap Metal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620798)  
Why: A clever and well-researched World War Two era epistolary fic in which Steve and Bucky foil the censors by using food metaphors, 100% epistolary

[Sincerely, Your Pal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194165)  
Why: This fic finally solidified my slow, unwilling descent into this fandom. I was up until 3am reading it and punching the sofa in my living room because I was so into it. The pining, the longing, the jokes, god.

[Things We Lost in the War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697586)  
Why: A lovely partially epistolary fic in which Steve and Bucky exchange letters post-TWS because Bucky doesn't feel ready to come home yet

**Added December 2019  
**

**Title:** Love Letters  
 **Why:** Kinky Epistolary, where Bucky takes care of his sweetheart even from the front. D/S dynamics even on pen and paper. It’s technically a WIP but each chapter is it’s own letter and can be read as complete.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817945/>

**Title:** Yours, SGR  
 **Why:** Steve responds to said kinky letters. It’s very sweet and very :fire:  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249818>

### Epistolary Fanart

  * [Bucky reading a letter from Steve on the front](http://hill-hill-hill.tumblr.com/post/84527110407), by hill-hill-hill
  * [Steve writes Bucky a letter](http://esaael.tumblr.com/post/171914015856), by esaael
  * [Steve writing a letter to Bucky on the USO tour](https://portraitoftheoddity.tumblr.com/post/132106743619/i-cant-believe-you-saw-a-picture-of-captain), by portraitoftheoddity



Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
